La Aventura Mexicana
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Chad returns to Mexico to celebrate the reunion of his familia and brings along his friends from Japan to celebrate. But this trip takes them all across this flavorful country into a wild vacation to be remembered. *IchiRuki, HitsuMatsu, IshiHime*


**Lion: So before you actually begin reading this I have to give some background information first. You see back when I first started writing fanfiction in late 2010 the second story I had in mind at the time was **_**La Aventura Mexicana**_**, or "The Mexican Adventure" because at the time it was popular to write scenarios where the cast would go to America but seeing as Chad was un Mexicano like me I thought it'd make sense for them to go to Mexico. Unfortunately being the inexperienced writer I was it didn't work out like I wanted it too and I cancelled it. However something in me now, maybe because of how I've grown up or my nostalgia for the old days, has lead me to reintroduce this tale back here. And so I present to you:**

**Bleach: La Aventura Mexicana**

Yasutora Sado, also known by his friends as Chad was on Aeromexico airlines. It had been almost four years, and now Chad was finally returning home to México. Despite the fact he lived on his own in Karakura town, he still had family in México. And now he planned to see them after many years. He wondered how everyone was now. Maybe they'd be surprised at how big he'd gotten, or how he made so many friends in Japan. Speaking of friends…

"Look Ichigo you can see the ocean from here!"

"Rukia quit sticking your face to the window!"

"Wow these Mexican dishes are awesome!"

"I wonder if we'll see la chupacabra."

"Captain look! They have all these cute stores in their malls!"

"Why'd I come here? I have paperwork that needs to get done."

Chad didn't have a lot of money to afford to travel to México. So when Urahara offered to pay his travel fee, Rukia got curious and wanted to tag along. Ichigo didn't trust Rukia in a foreign country so he came along to supervise her. Then Orihime heard about it and it sounded interesting, so she brought Uryu to go with her as well. Rangiku said if Orihime was going she'd come to. And then the Soul Society thought Rangiku would cause havoc so they sent Captain Hitsugaya just to supervise everyone. and avert a potential disaster-

Basically, Chad didn't have to worry about feeling lonely going to México. In fact he actually was gonna invite everyone, but things became simple. So here he was now on a flight to D.F with all his friends. Just what could possibly go wrong?

Ichigo yawned sheepishly. "Chad? What are we waiting for?" The group was sitting outside of the Mexico City international airport after landing about an hour ago.

"We're waiting for a friend."

Then a van drove up to them. A short dark haired man walked out of the vehicle. He walked up to Chad and gave him a curious look.

"Sado? Eres tu?" he asked. Chad smiled.

"Si, soy yo Enrique."

"Dios mio! Ha sido tanto tiempo! Com has creció! Que me hacen ver como todos los otros chaparitos!"

Everyone just stared at the two not understanding a word they said. Chad noticed they looked confused and spoke up.

"Guys this is Enrique. When we were little we'd come to D.F. all the time."

Enrique walked over to Chad's friends. "Hola amigos! Quieres churros?" he held a bag of the delicacy to the foreigners.

"What is it?" asked Rukia.

"It's a churro. You can't go to Mexico and not try one." said Chad. Toshiro noticed he had a bit more cheerfulness in his voice. Rukia grabbed a churro and bit into it. "

Oh these taste amazing! Ichigo try one!"

Ichigo grabbed one and also bit into it. "OMG! This stuff is awesome!" he screamed with a smile on his face. Now convinced it was good everyone was trying it.

"This is so yummy!" Orihime squeed.

"The food of a Quincy!" Uryu held up the churro proudly.

"Captain this is so good!" Rangiku said with a mew.

"Wow they should have this in Soul Society!" Toshiro noted.

Enrique smiled proudly. "Ah nothing like churros to start the day." Chad laughed and got his own churro.

"It's good to be back."


End file.
